Assault Trooper
Assault Troopers are standard Cerberus soldiers encountered in Mass Effect 3. Outfitted with custom-designed armor and weapons, these soldiers function with determined precision and practiced teamwork. Description title=Codex/Organizations include=#Cerberus: Trooper reset=categories Capabilities Offensive Assault Troopers are armed with a M-25 Hornet submachine guns, as well as electrified batons for melee attacks. They can throw powerful (but slow to detonate) Frag Grenades to kill enemies or flush them out of cover. Finally, they can execute downed players in multiplayer with a stomp. Defensive Assault Troopers have moderate health and no shields. They frequently take cover and also use combat rolls to evade conventional or power attacks. Tactics *Assault Troopers are the cannon-fodder enemies of the Cerberus faction. They lack shields, meaning any combination of attacks can stagger or kill them relatively easily. If melee-attacking an Assault Trooper, hit it quickly before it can charge its baton and strike back. **If you think that an Assault Trooper will hit you with its baton before you will, try and do a light melee-attack. The attack will always stagger the Trooper, making him an easy target to kill with a Heavy Melee attack *Assault Troopers can be troublesome in numbers, when simultaneous volleys of their weapons fire can overwhelm the player. When focusing on more powerful enemies on the battlefield, don't neglect to mop up nearby Assault Troopers before they group up. *The frag grenades that Assault Troopers throw are their most dangerous weapons. The grenades are on a short but loud timer and small blast radius, but can kill the player at point-blank range. The catch is that moving to escape a grenade often forces the player out of the protection of cover and into the line of sight of other enemies. *A Soldier with high Fitness (5 or above) can kill an Assault Trooper in a single heavy melee. *Shockwave is very effective against grouped Assault Troopers as it can inflict decent levels of damage instantly and throw them around. The Rank 6 Lifting Shockwave evolution can suspend Troopers in the air, making them vulnerable to biotic explosions, or weapons fire. *A Vanguard’s Nova can very quickly eliminate large groups of Assault Troopers. This is a risky move however, as you will be left without shielding, which could prove fatal if more enemies arrive. *Incinerate can be very useful to escape large numbers of Assault Troopers as the splash damage from the attack can leave them stunned for several seconds. *A Combat Drone can be used to distract Assault Troopers by drawing their fire away from you for a few seconds. *Target Assault Troopers with Singularity, Pull or Stasis, and then follow it up with Warp or Reave to cause a Biotic Explosion. This can end up killing multiple troopers and wounding others inside blast radius. *In Multiplayer, keep an eye out for Assault Troopers approaching your downed squadmates. The execution animation is quick, and cannot be interrupted by anything short of killing the Trooper. It will also not be stopped by a player attempting to revive the downed squadmate. Trivia *According to The Art of the Mass Effect Universe, the developers wanted to make Assault Trooper armor look more robust than it did in previous games, to show that Troopers are battle-hardened foes who have fought all kinds of enemies across the galaxy. *The Codex states that Assault Troopers are armed with custom made rifles. However, in game they only wield M-25 Hornet submachine guns. Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Adversaries (Mass Effect 3) Category:Cerberus